Lolly
by Wyvern
Summary: Meh, what to say? Duo buys a lollipop...^_^ There's a few hints of shonen ai in here, so if that's a problem then SHOO! I was inspired to write this after a friend drew a pic of the subject. *grins* It amuses me to think of Heero....ah never mind. Rea


**Lolly**

Rated PG13  
Written by Wyvern - japeena@hotmail.com - http://moonmonkey.iwarp.com/ 

    Yaaaaaaay! I finally got another GW fic out! Well, this is more of a fic-let, but ah who cares. ^_^ This little blip was inspired directly thanks to a drawing by me bud, Kaminiko. She showed it to me in a subway station, and my dirty little brain got workin'. So Kami-chan, this one's fer you! Well……...sure. Why not.

    Warning: There is some shonen-ai and implied yaoi in this fic. Which means that if you don't like boy on boy, BE GONE! 

    Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing and its characters are copyrighted to Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. See? I even stole this legal thingy from Gundam Wing Addiction to make doubly sure I don't get sued!   


^.^

  
Wee thingy: Anything in these quotes --> '' is supposed to indicate though. M'kay? M'kay.

    Enjoy! ^^;; Eh heh…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    "We've lost him."  
    "Yup, he's gonna be in there for the rest of the afternoon."   
    Wufei sighed and shifted the bag thrown over his shoulder. "Baka Maxwell…" He turned away from the other two boys and started to walk away.   
    "Oi, Wufei?" Quatre called. "Where are you going?"  
    "Away." He turned back and motioned towards the store with his head. "We all know that Duo is going to be in there for the rest of the day, why should we just stay here and wait for him?"  
    "He has a point," Trowa murmured.  
    Quatre fidgeted, hesitating on the decision. He wanted to get some more shopping done that day, but he didn't want to abandon Duo. The braided boy did tend to spend hours on end in candy stores, but it just wouldn't feel right to plain leave him there. "Hold on a second, okay? I'm just going to go and ask him what his plans are."  
    Wufei rolled his eyes. "I think that his plans are obvious."  
    Ignoring the snide remark, Quatre walked into the sweet shop, the electronic bell jingling above his head as the door parted in front of him. The clerk on the inside was thumbing through a magazine, but rose his eyes to survey the new comer. Duo was not a stranger to this particular shop, and so the days of watching him flurry down the aisles were long past a strange sight to the staff.   
    Duo was to be found in the third aisle, peering down intently into one of the candy basins, his mouth moving in a hushed conversation. He didn't notice Quatre approach, and so part of what he was saying was over heard. "I like the almonds better, because the raisins and macaroons are just gross, but the peanuts are still really good. I should probably compare them first, though, just in case. Yeah, that would make sense."  
    He was just lifting the lid to one of the plastic basins when Quatre decided to make himself present. "Ah ah ah!" he said in a chiding tone as he slapped Duo's hand with a smirk. Duo snapped his hand back, his eyes at first wild with the panic of getting caught, then calming when he noticed it was just the blond Arabian boy.   
    As if having a heart attack, Duo clutched at his chest and pulled a face. "Geez, Quatre! Don't scare a guy like that!" He lowered his voice to a strained whisper. "I thought you were the store clerk, here to punish me for my.." he wiggled his fingers, "samplings."  
    Quatre chuckled. "Nah, though you really shouldn't."  
    "Oi oi, it's just like grapes at the supermarket! One or two here and there won't kill anything."  
    Shooting the other boy a look, with produced a rather sheepish grin, Quatre remembered why he'd gone into the store in the first place. "The others and I were wondering how long you'd be here."  
    Duo had turned back to the basins, eyes eating every one of the individual confectionaries. "Yuh huh, not too long."  
    "Would it be okay if we decided to walk around the mall a little more? We could meet you back here."  
    "Yuh huh, sounds good. Oooooh…cherry filled.."  
Quatre checked his watch. 1:15. "Does 4 o'clock sound good?"  
    "Yuh huh."  
    "What time?"  
    "4, 4, I know, I know," Duo rambled, his head moving past Quatre and down the aisle.  
     Quatre shook his head slightly, smiling a little. 'There's nothing like Duo in a candy store.' He waved and walked down the aisle to the door. "See you later then!"  
    An absent-minded wave and "Ja, ja," was Duo's reply, his eyes still firmly locked onto the candy.  
    Back outside the store, Trowa and Wufei were waiting, one with patience, the other without. "So?" Wufei asked as soon as the other boy reappeared.  
    "We'll meet him back here at 4."  
    Trowa rose an eyebrow. Well, it was probably both of them, but who could tell? "He expects to be done early today?"  
    "With any luck!" Quatre replied cheerily. "Now, where do we want to go to next?"  
    Both boys replied simutaneously. "House of Knives."  
    "Jeesh, we were just there last trip!"  
    "Cathy ran out."  
    "Can never have too many."

~*~*~

    Duo was in happy land. Candy store, happy land, one and the same. Whenever the guys made a trip to the mall, they almost always tried to steer clear of the sweet shops, but they had to slip up sometimes. And when they did, Duo would fly into the stores, turning 3 years old again. He always blew whatever money he had there, whether that be $0.50 or $50. He could show restraint, he really could! It just meant that one of the other guys had to be there, holding him down with an advanced wrestling move.   
    He skipped down each aisle, taking in the colourful surroundings, reveling in all of the different sights and scents. Chocolate, sugar, the perfumes of artificial flavourings all around him. This was the kind of place where he was eons away from the war of the past, and where he could act like a total kid and NOT get looked down upon. After all, who didn't get wide eyed and bushy-braided at the sight of so much sugar?   
    The minutes ticked by, hours passing, and Duo took no notice. This was why the others never stayed with him. The first time he'd done this, which had been 1 ½ years ago, they hadn't yet seen the harm in just waiting until he was done. Six hours later, a homocidal Wufei finally had had enough and stormed in, grabbed Duo by the throat and dragged the entire group away.   
    Why could Duo stay in a candy store for so long? He didn't know. He usually had the attention span of a six year old….well…never mind, maybe that explained it.   
    "Hey, guy?"  
    Lifting his head up from a collection of chocolate-heart-holding-teddy-bears, Duo rose his eyebrows in question at the store clerk. "Ya?"  
    "Sorry, but we're closing early today. This place is getting some plumbing done, so..yeah, you gotta go."  
    Duo checked his watch. It was 3:30. 'Gah! I'm gonna DIE if I hafta wait half an hour for the others to get back! Aw jeez, and I haven't even bought any candy yet!' "Yeah, just gimme a sec, kay?"  
    The clerk nodded and took off his apron. "Sure, but make it quick."  
    Fishing madly through his pockets, Duo managed to pull together all of the change he had left over from the arcade, where he'd spent the rest of his money. Counting up all of the little bits, he whimpered pathetically. "14 cents…." Nevertheless, he scampered past the stand of giant candy canes, around the display of grinning dinosaurs, and slapped down all that he had to the counter. "What can I get for 14 cents?!"  
    The pimply boy on the other side shot him a weird look. "14 cents?"  
    Duo nodded vigorously. "Yup! What can I get for it?"  
    "Not much," was the dry reply.  
    Violet eyes narrowed. "Just answer the question, smart-ass."   
    The clerk sighed. "14 cents will give you…14 itty bitty candies or…" he bent down and reached below the counter, pulling out a plastic fish bowl filled with assorted hard candy, "one of these."  
    Peering into the fishbowl, Duo groaned inwardly. Almost every piece was old looking, the kind of stuff grandmothers gave out with the best of intentions. He was just about to go and find 14 itty bitties, when a red piece of sugary salvation caught his eye. He dove his hand into the bowl and pulled out a red lollipop, it's plastic covering gleaming in the artificial light of the store. A wide grin split across his face at the size of the sucker. (AN: Ooo! Ooo!! PUN!) If he touched his index finger and thumb together, that circle inside was just about the right size to describe the lollipop. "This one!" he exclaimed gleefully.  
    With a shrug of his shoulders, the clerk scooped all of the money off the counter and dumped it into the cash register. "See you later then."  
    Duo turned back to the body of the store and quickly absorbed in a picture for his brain, maybe for the next time it rained, then turned on his heel and walked out the door. "Ja!" he called over his shoulder with a wave.   
    The automatic glass door hissed shut behind him, soon followed by the 'clunk' of the lock. The mall was a fairly standard one, with a few places to sit placed around the floor, in between stores and shops. Duo ambled over to one of the benches and plopped himself down, shifting the side bag that rested at his hip around to his lap, his other hand falling to rest his weight on.   
    He tore off the thin wrapper with his teeth, the spit it out and shoved the sucker into his mouth. "Mmmm….lolly.." He wrapped his tongue around it and smiled some more. "Cherry lolly!"   
    If there was one thing that Duo enjoyed, it was sitting with a cherry lollipop, and nothing else. One of the only times you didn't see some strand of hair in his mouth was when it was filled with a sucker. They lasted for the longest of all the foods, and was right up there for those that could keep him happiest.   
    It wasn't perfect, however, and with twenty more minutes to go until the others got back made Duo groan. "Geez, this really sucks," he muttered. 'Kinda wish Heero had come along, he might've waited with me in the candy store,' he mused to himself. 'Oh yeah right, he would've gone along with the others and you know it.' 'Still…would've been nice to have him here.'  
    Death and the Wing had only been started to really see each other in the last month, even if they had been sharing the same bed for over two years. When Duo thought back to everything that they'd gone through, he winced and smiled at the same time. 'Kinda like a lemon lolly…'  
    When they'd first started to actually spend some time together outside of the bedroom, not that Duo had minded that at all, it had been an interesting shift. The other boys were finally presented with proof that pilots 1 and 2 were a couple, instead of mild ideas and shot looks between the three of them. It gave the braided boy quite a rush when his stoic partner would take his hand when they walked together, or put his arm around his shoulders when they watched a movie. Especially since it had always, always been Duo's role in the past. 'Orange lolly…'  
    He sighed and scratched his head, then pulled the sucker out of his mouth and twirled it in his fingers. He stuck his tongue out, stretching it as far as he could, trying to see how red it had become.  
    He jumped when a hand closed around his wrist and pulled it away from him. "Oi!! O-" A blush crept over his cheeks when a body sat down snuggly next to his, and his hand was pulled up high.   
    Duo's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. The sucker had dissapeared, swallowed up by Heero's own lips. A few moments later, Duo's blush still rather deep, Heero pulled Duo's wrist away, releasing the candy. He smacked his lips together, then leaned back next to the other boy and shook some hair out of his eyes. "Cherry again?"  
    Slow nod of the head. "Yuh huh…"   
    "When are the others expected back?" He flicked his eyes over to the still rather stupefied boy when the answer was long in coming. "Duo?"  
    A quick blink and normal mindset clicked back into place. After all, Duo was an accomodating kind of guy. He turned back around and stuck the lolly back in his mouth, tapping it against his teeth "About an hour."   
    Heero looked at his watch. "Wanna go somewhere?"  
    Duo whipped out a little note-pad and pen from his side-bag, scribbled something on it and tore out the page, then snatched up the other boy's hand and headed for the nearest exit. "Let's just go home, shall we?"   
    The Japanese boy smirked a little. "Kay."

~*~*~

    About 5 minutes later, the group of three returned to the candy store to find it closed and dark, Duo nowhere in sight. "Where the hell did he go?" Wufei snapped.  
    Quatre walked over to the glass door of the store and peered inside. "It looks like it's closed..but..why so early? And why isn't Duo here?"   
    "He left."  
    Wufei and Quatre both turned to Trowa, who stood next to one of the mall benches, holding a note between his fingers. They both walked over to read it. Scribbled in Duo-scrawl, were the words, "Finished first lolly. Starting on second. See you at home!"   
    Quatre blinked. "I…don't get it."  
    Trowa crumpled up the piece of paper and hucked it at a garbage can. "I think Heero said he was going to come today..but just a little late."  
    Wufei wrinkled his nose and shook his head, some of his loose hair falling into his face. "Great Nataku…"  
    "What?"  
    Trowa linked his arm around his boyfriend's back and tugged him towards the exit. "Never mind."  
    "What? Are we talking about Duo now? And Heero? I don't think that I get it yet.."  
    "Nah nah. I'll show you when we get home, ne, koi?"  
    Quatre blinked again. "Show me what?"  
    Wufei just sighed again, moaning lightly. "Eeew."

**_Owari!_**

(Cherry lollies are de best! Yum yum…) 


End file.
